


fandomy shorts

by lucystormborn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Supernatural, TMI - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucystormborn/pseuds/lucystormborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a place for me to put all of my little shippy shorts, always taking prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thaluke- Come away

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so one shot number 1 Thaluke- This was sent to me by my friend William and the premise was thaluke costume party (he said Halloween party but it’s not Halloween soooo). Hope you like it, please comment any grammatical or spelling errors because I don’t have a beta and I’m dyslexic (and an idiot). It’s set in camp in an au probably somewhere just before lost hero, hope you like.

Perseus Jackson was infamous for a great deal of things, many of which Thalia Grace had long since firmly decided she wasn’t comfortable with. Had she foreseen herself giving in to the idea of attending a costume party for his birthday, their friendship would have been terminated long ago. Somehow though she had been convinced (it had something to do with Nico finally submitting, after all he was even less excited about the idea. It had perhaps even more to do with the taunts Luke Castellen was throwing out, which went something like “naa Thal wont, she’s boring like that” and then “oh come on Grace, scared you’ll show yourself up?”). So she ended up standing in the doorway of her cabin, considering whether she actually had the courage to step outside or weather it wouldn’t be far more merciful to gouge her eyes out with a spoon right now.

“Peter pan right?” asked a small and yet strangely old voice, Luke nodded turning to face the voice that belonged to Nico Di Angelo. “Peter pan” he agreed giving a small gesture to the ridiculous outfit that he was wearing, Nico was clearly trying not to laugh “it was Annabeth’s idea” Luke muttered in an indignant attempt to defend himself. Not that that was entirely necessary, after all Nico was dressed as batman so he was maybe a pretty good contestant to stand against Luke in the stupid outfit contest “Also Annabeth’s idea” Nico muttered looking even more angry than usual in the stupid mask “always seems like a good idea at the time” and he began to walk away. Luke couldn’t help himself, he knew that trying to make conversation was not going to be his favourite pastime but he couldn’t stop himself “have you seen Thalia?” Shaking his head, Nico came to the closest Luke had ever seen him come to an affectionate smile “I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t show”.

The amphitheatre was buzzing with people, Thalia, being the last to arrive, had to zig-zag through groups of people to try and find anyone she knew. After a few moments of frantic searching she heard a very familiar voice and felt someone tap her on the shoulder “What’s that? Alice in wonderland?” Luke asked as she turned to face him, Luke was taller than her so she had to look up to meet his eyes “no. Wendy from…..” seeing his costume she trailed off, she should have known Annabeth was up to something “Annabeth?” she asked catching Luke’s slight blush even though he turned to hide it. “Annabeth” he agreed through gritted teeth “I’m going to kill her.” Thalia laughed and glanced behind him to where Annabeth and Percy were canoodling and Nico was glaring at them from where he sat alone “you’ll have to get in line” she grinned and led Luke to the bottom row of seats where everything was much quieter.

“That kid scares me” was Luke’s ingenious conversation opener, to which Thalia shot him a glare causing him to throw his hands up in mock surrender “I’m just saying.” Thalia rolled her eyes and muttered something petty along the lines of “well you scare me”, Luke laughed and pulled her into a hug, it was good to see Thalia, even if Annabeth had tricked them. She’d been on a quest for the past few weeks and only come back yesterday (the Apollo kids abducted her to check her over medically), it was even better to see that she was looking well, she had a slight scar across her eyebrow but other than that she looked fine- no, he amended she looked good.

They held the hug for just a second too long and when she pulled away she didn’t say anything, she didn’t say anything in fact for several minutes (though naturally there was much left unsaid that past between them) “Why Wendy and Peter?” she asked leaning on Luke’s shoulder, she hoped that he would take it as a sign that she forgave him, understood him “I mean I know she wanted me to forgive you but why specifically Wendy and Peter.” Luke paused for a moment, admittedly most of that moment was spent processing her sudden warmness towards him “I suppose because we ran away together. We were……. Lost and we found each other and then her, we started our own neverland I suppose. The sentiment is nice at least” he smiled gently and Thalia hit his arm “and sappy” she laughed, using her faked hysterics as an excuse to gain proximity. Luke was smiling and blushing but she wouldn’t be able to see, he bit his lip and made a decision “I love you” he muttered not moving or looking down, keeping his eye contact with the sky and not letting any doubt or fear creep into his voice. Thalia didn’t reply at first, she seemed lost in his words, after her agonising pause her voice returned, quiet but just as sure “I know, I always knew.” She adjusted herself slightly so she was sitting totally on his knee, without words she took his hand, a million silent promises escaping her lips, she finally added “I love you too, even after what you…… What he did. I always did, but now it’s time to face it, because always be lost but we can’t keep running. Family, Luke, we promised and I never break a promise” and with that her lips were suddenly pressed against his, his eyes suddenly closed, the running suddenly stopped, and maybe, just maybe, the lost were suddenly found.


	2. Malec- and Miles to go before I sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woods are lovely,dark and deep  
> But have promises to keep  
> And miles to go before I sleep  
> And miles to go before I sleep” -Robert frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woods are lovely,dark and deep  
> But have promises to keep  
> And miles to go before I sleep  
> And miles to go before I sleep” -Robert frost  
> (The prompt was Magnus stumbling home after Over using his magic given to me by katy-l-wood and I’m using it to kick off my three week poetry challenge, the poem is stopping by the woods by Robert frost)

Alexander Lightwood was used to chaos, used to noise and action and frenzy, he was not used to silence or peace. Certainly not in this particular apartment, living with the high warlock of Brooklyn was interesting to say the least but moments of peace like the one he was experiencing were practically extinct.

Naturally, it didn’t last for long. Broken by a tiny sound of a pressure pressing slightly against the door, as if someone were leaning on it, then the familiar click of the lock a moment later. Magnus, Alec thought, with a little smile, as much as he valued peace, he hated to be alone for very long. Without speaking of moving Alec waited for Magnus to enter the room,smiling at the thought of seeing his warlock again. But Magnus didn’t come in.

Sounds from the hall seemed louder now, though Alec tried he couldn’t place most of them, at one point there was heavy footsteps, later something falling, someone breathing heavily, all of the sounds clumsy and heavy. Magnus Bane was a lot of things but clumsy and heavy were not words that could ever be used to describe him, a brief moment of fear washed over Alec, comsuming him in a shroud of dread, there had to be a stranger in his house, that was the only explaination, it couldn’t be Magnus and there was no one else that would need to come in at this time of night, Jace and Isabelle might if it were an emergancy but they weren’t clumsy either. It wasn’t until he heard the voice that he calmed down, dragged from his thoughts of demons and burgulars, the voice sounded weak and almost reluctant but it was immediately familiar and comforting “Alexander?”. Without reply Alec stood and ran into the hall, something was wrong, it had to be, Magnus voice was quiet and shaken, he sounded scarred, weak, ill. 

From the doorway, the sight Alec could see was terrifying, Magnus was leaning on the radiator, breathing heavily and looking like it was all he could do not to collapse. There were things scattered across the floor where they had clearly been knocked over and there was a smashed bottle that had once contained a blue shimmering liquid spanning across the room (Alec dreaded to think what it had once contained). The sight of Magnus so weak would have been enough to send him over the edge on it’s own, but worse, his hand was covered in a pool of blood, he’d probably cut it when he broke the bottle. Within a second Alec was at his side, allowing Magnus to slowly wrap his arm around Alec’s shoulder. Together they made their way into the living room.

Alec spent the entire journey muttering questions

”Magnus what the hell?”

”By the angel what happened?”

”What’s wrong?”

”Can you heal your hand”

”Are you alright?” 

Magnus focused on not letting his eyes shut and decided it would be best not to answer any of them. When Alec had sat him down, magnus leaned his head on the other boys shoulder, closing his eyes and muttering “sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you”. Responding to Magnus’ mood in a way only Alec could, Alec wrapped his arm tightly around his lover “Magnus….” He seemed to run out of questions, Magnus opened one eye to watch him. Alec’s eyes were a mix of relief, confusion and fear, he set his jaw and tried to speak again “are you ok? Is there anything I can do?”

Grinning slightly Magnus shook his head “I’ll be fine, as for if there is anything you can do, just stay here. Love me” Alec smiled slightly at that and pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ neck “I always do. Now lie down, you should get some rest” Magnus nodded slightly and did what he was told, pulling Alec with him so his head was resting against Magnus chest “only if you don’t go” he whispered. 

Alec replied with another of his soft smiles “leave you? I couldn’t if I wanted to.” Magnus’ kiss was soft and gentle and it chased any remaining fear from Alec’s mind, it would all be alright in the end.

It reminded Alec that all the things he’d learned about life could be summed up in three words: it goes on.


	3. Sabriel- you're the problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is your problem?  
> you are. isn't that clear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so prompt was pranky gabriel and I apologise for my sucky pranks but they were all I could think of

Sam Winchester hated school, he hated the way people were treated like animals, he hated the way people were classified as good or not good enough and most of all he hated Gabriel.Gabriel was probably the king of the school, he had a sort of silver tongue that could charm just about anyone (apart from Sam) and was universally adored. For some horrific reason Gabriel had decided that Sam was a perfect target to torture daily. This day though he wasn’t going to take it, he had had enough, Dean and his dad had been arguing again and he was done. He walked into the school hoping to God no one would see him, of course God never answers such desperate prayers. Somehow though he managed quite well, getting through first and second lesson without any trouble... then he had maths.

Gabriel sat next to him and spent the entire first 10 minutes humming some demeted tune in Sam's ear. Sam only had enough will power to last a few bars of whatever song it was, suddenly he snapped and turned to the kid “will you shut up?” he asked trying to not look as irritated as he was, but his voice was far to sharp for it to really work, Gabriel just blinked at him and replied “It’s Asia, you can’t just stop humming Asia” Sam rolled his eyes and looked back down, Gabriel smirked ” Sammy?” Sam looked up at him, clearly not amused.

"what?" 

"what in gods name is that?" he pointed to the opposite way to which Sam was facing,stupidly Sam turned, when he didn’t jump Gabriel visibly deflated, he was sure that one would work. He’d asked his friend to find the scariest mask they could and take it to maths ready for his signal, in retrospect he probably should have specified that a Justin Bieber mask didn’t count .Still Sam was unimpressed "you’re an idiot" was the only reaction he got before Sam returned to work. 

By some miricle (probably out of Gabriels self pity for his failed prank) Sam managed to avoid further conversation with Gabriel for most of that lesson, which honestly worried him even more than hearing him. About five minutes from the end of the lesson he snapped his pencil, he cursed at the fates for their chosing now to give him weak pencil lead. "Gabriel" Gabriel looked up, beaming "do you have a spair pencil?" he asked imediately wishing he hadn't, without speaking gabriel passed him a suspiciously tidy pencil case. He reached inside to grab a pencil and felt a sharp pain on his hand. "that's a moustrap isn't it?" Sam asked, knowing secretly that he'd gotten himself into this. Gabriel was in fits of laughter, that was it, for some reason Sam couldn’t take any more “I REALLY HATE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT?” the whole class looked at him, he blushed a deep magenta, the rest of the lesson was a blur, he was vaguely aware of being given a detention and oddly of Gabriel saying it was his fault and of their teacher finally deciding both should be punished. 

The rest of the day was hell for Sam but it wouldn’t be anywhere near the hell detention with Gabriel was going to be. He stood at the door of the detention room for three whole minutes trying to prepare himself before the teacher ushered him inside “I’m going to do some photocopying” she said “Gabriel, I trust you to work this out” Gabriel nodded and flashed her a brilliant smile. This was without question the worst day of Sam’s life, Gabriel was already grinning “hey there Sammy" he said after the teacher had left. Sam just frowned.

"what is you’re problem?" he asked Gabriel. For a moment a flicker of something that might have been hurt flickered in Gabriel’s otherwise blank hazel eyes, for the first time he seemed uncomfortable, out of his depth. He didn’t speak for a long time, then he stood. 

He was standing tall instead of slouching like he usually did, he stood facing Sam, just an inch or so shorter than him. For the first time Gabriel seemed anything but laid back, his eyes were aware, flickering with a dangerous light the way he had seen his fathers do when he was hunting. Flickering with what, he couldn’t say;anger? Quite possibly, determination, maybe even passion. “you are” he muttered, his voice almost indignant, as if it were obvious “isn’t that clear. You’re my problem”. The kiss that followed would probably never leave Sam Winchesters memory, it was wild and messy and angry and strangely hot, at first Sam thought it was mad, thought Gabriel was mad and that all he would want to do was get away from him. But he found himself kissing the boy back quite quickly and with quite a bit of fire and realising that maybe it wasn’t hate he’d felt for Gabriel after all


	4. Stucky- Not my Forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We always joked about it but uhh, women really aren’t you’re forte are they?" Steve bit the inside of his lip, he understood the implications of the question but he wouldn’t lie, not to Bucky, he was done with all that.

It was going well, Steve thought, they were making progress, real progress. Bucky had finally come to grips with almost everything from his past and he was coping with it better than Steve ever could have hoped for. Today they had decided not to go through the events and people from the past like they had the previous weeks, they decided instead to talk, to listen to all the music they both missed. It was nice, gentle and easy the way nothing seemed to be in this new world. It was nice too to have a friend, someone who understood Steve and what he'd been through. “The redhead is pretty, is she important?” Bucky asked, looking slightly apprehensive because they had promised not to talk about this today“her name is Natalia” Steve said with a sigh, he was glad that bucky was trying and all but the more he asked, the more Steve was forced to remember all the things he wanted to forget, talking about Natalia was fine but sometimes he asked about people Steve didn't want to talk about, didn't want to remember. “she’s an agent so yeah, I guess she probably is important” Bucky met Steve’s gaze for a moment and gave a curt nod “What’s she to you? You’re girlfriend” his voice was considerably quieter on the last part, Steve simply shook his head, for some reason suddenly totally speechless “You had one of those? You know since you were….. unearthed” Bucky Asked. 

Steve had to smile a little of the word unearthed “I’m not a fossil” but he returned to the question and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck slightly “still not really my forte”. through a very long, drawn out silence in which Bucky was clearly trying to gather words, Steve looked at his friends face, so little of it had changed, he was infinitely glad that Bucky was still here but also, though he would never admit it, a little terrified, it was like all of the problems he had always had with Bucky were amplified because of how pleased he was his friend wasn’t dead. 

The moment ended and Bucky began his speech “Steve I’ve been thinking”

"that makes a change" Bucky rolled his eyes

"I’m serious, hear me out. I was thinking about how people here seem to accept a lot more than we ever did, they are certainly more open about it at least. See I always let you off without asking because I didn’t want to put you in an awkward situation but I think times have changed and it’s time I knew. We always joked about it but uhh, women /really/ aren’t you’re forte are they?" Steve bit the inside of his lip, he understood the implications of the question and he wouldn’t lie, not to Bucky, as much as he might want to, he was done with all that.

"They have been known to be, I like women as well but I see what you’re asking me and the answer is yes, I am" Steve coward away a little, he wouldn’t have minded telling anyone else but he was sure Bucky wouldn’t get it, he was from the same time as him, things weren’t this easy back then "I’ve always known but I came to a better understanding of it in this situation, look I’m not asking you to agree with it but just don’t hate me for it." Bucky gave him what might be an attempt at a reassuring smile but he was thinking so hard it looked more like a gesture of confusion "It’s who I am Buck. do you understand?" 

Then James Barnes did the most unexpected thing, he looked his friend in the eye and muttered “I’m starting to” before leaning forward so fast Steve thought he might be going to punch him. Before he could cower away and hide from the violence of his old best friend,he had a set of lips pressed to his own


	5. Thaluke- just give me a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I can find a way to keep him away from you, if only for a little while do you promise to come and see me, if only in secret” when he didn’t reply I added “ you owe me that much” when he nodded I did something even I didn’t expect and I kissed him. I kissed Luke Castellan and possibly the Titian Kronos if he was still conscious in there.

“Dear Thalia  
I didn’t know how to cope so I just started writing” the first letter started and then ranted on about how he was struggling  
“Dear Thalia  
I miss you” began the next letter as I scanned through the pile, the letters were stained now both with the mud and my tears the seemed to be never ending and never drying  
“Dear Thalia  
It’s not the same without you”  
“Dear Thalia  
I never said goodbye”  
“Dear Thalia  
Annabeth is fine” hundreds of letters all starting the same way, nothing interesting, and nothing that I didn’t already know, well not really. Nothing but a memory, I skipped through the paper telling myself not to cry, he didn’t deserve to be wept over, I tore through letter after letter as angry I was heartbroken. Never stopping to read more than the first sentence, until I came across this letter, I stopped dead, moved it from the bottom of the pile and began to read  
“Dear Thalia,  
I love you, I never told you but I love you. I can’t live like this, I can’t believe I never told you, I can’t believe I didn’t kiss you and I never spent my life with you. I was afraid you’d turn away, afraid our friendship would be ruined but now look where I am, weeping on a hill, writing letters to a tree. Im going mad and I need to stop it.” The writing became more cramped, less comfortable and less like the hand I knew so well  
“There is a titan, he promised me he would bring you back if I helped him, it’s a simple gig that’s all and he’ll never get anywhere, the gods are to prepared. Look, I’m going to do it, it’s my only chance to get you back and I don’t care what happens to me. I just wanted to write this last letter to tell you. I really am sorry, that you’re like this, that I’ve come to this  
I’ll see you soon  
Luke”  
And this time the tears on the page weren’t only mine but Luke’s, I crumpled up the paper, hysterical and threw it at the doorway. To my sickening surprise something caught it, and with only the twinkle of grey eyes visible it spoke “I thought I was dead to you” he said and Luke Castellan walked into the room “why are you reading those” he looked a little ill, his hands shook, he didn’t look frightening or intimidating, in fact he almost looked like he was carrying something too heavy on his shoulders “LUKE” I screamed and ran to him either trying to hug him or strangle him but he stopped me taking what sounded like a painful intake of breath “Thalia don’t! Stay away from me! ” I shook my head, I was angry and traumatised and all I wanted to do was throw my arms around my Luke, and breath in his familiar smell, get lost in his familiar arms “I don’t understand” I said standing in front of him, crying like a child. “You know who I made my deal with?” He asked his voice heavy with regret, I nodded “he takes over my body, he practically controls me, if he hurts you…..” I looked at him taking a moment to comprehend “he won’t, he won’t you won’t let him” Luke’s eyes flickered as if he was trying to decide something “I don’t have much time Thalia, I can only hold him off for so long. Look I want you to know that I am so sorry, I wish I could make it right but it hurts to hold him off and I’m not that strong, some things help a little but…” I interrupted him “like what things?” I asked not sure why I believed him “well strong emotion and pain so if you’re going to hit me…” he began but once again I stopped him, fixing him with my eyes “If I can find a way to keep him away from you, if only for a little while do you promise to come and see me, if only in secret” when he didn’t reply I added “ you owe me that much” as he nodded I did something even I didn’t expect and I kissed him. I kissed Luke Castellan and possibly the Titian Kronos if he was still conscious in there.


End file.
